


2hut Up

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare leading to more sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad Dirty Talk, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Gay Sex, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Eridan realises the psionics can do a lot more than just lift things up.A VERY self-indulgent smut fic.





	2hut Up

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend.
> 
> (Originally posted on 22-6-19)

"Ok, hold 2tiill fii2h face." Sollux said, concentrating on Eridan, who was sitting on his cape with his legs spread, letting his dick be in an equally naked Sollux's sight as he blushed uncomfortably.

"Shut up. You're lucky I'm evven doin this for you...AND QUIT STARIN AT MY BULGE SOL IT'S WWEIRDIN ME OUT!"

"II need to 2tare at your bulge or iit wont work dumba22."

"I know but..." Eridan looked away and crossed his legs, putting his hands in his lap. "It's weird..." Sollux sighed and advanced on the sea dweller, prying is legs apart and using his psionics to pull his hands above his head, Eridans eyes going wide in surprise as he squirmed against the yellowblood.

"Quiit your whiiniing. II can't actually do anythiing iif II can't 2ee your diick, man."

"I knoww but it's embarrassin! You've got twwo and I only havve-" Eridans rant was cut off by a kiss on the mouth from Sollux. It was drawn-out, hot and passionate, Sollux's hot forked tongue sliding into a shocked Eridans mouth. Eridan squirmed beneath him, Sollux grinding his knee against Eridan's dick, torturing the horny troll. After what seemed like hours, Sollux pulled back, a thread of warm saliva breaking between their tongues, their naked bodies still pressed together. There was a moment of silence between the two, a flushed Eridan looking into Sollux's glasses, an unreadable expression forming on his face before he smirked and further pulled back.

"Are you goiing to calm down now?" Sollux asked, letting go of Eridans toned thighs and releasing his arms, the cold tingling sensations on his wrists fizzing out.

"Y-yeah." Eridan said quietly, shakily sitting up and parting his legs, his grey dick already growing hard.

"2hiit you REALLY liiked that!"

"G-Get on wwith it!" He snapped, "You wwere the one wwho wwanted me to do this in the first place!"

"Fiine, fiine," He said dismissively, raising his arms and letting crackles of red and blue energy spark at his finger tips. "Hold 2tiill or II'll burn you." Eridan flinched at the word 'burn' but tried his best to remain still, squeezing his eyes shut.

Eridans breath hitched as he felt something run up the length of his dick. It felt hot and heavy, like breath, but with a chilly, electric edge that made him tense up, buzzing up and down his cock with a zapping noise. Sollux began to change the patterns, curling the energy around his balls and creating tilting rings around the burning tip of Eridans dick, hearing him whimper and whine with each bolt that wrapped around his dick.

"Holy fuck!~"

"Doe2 iit feel that good?" He asked, still letting his psionics crackle up and down the entirety of Eridans stiff cock.

"Fuck me Sol It's amazing!" Sollux was taken aback by the seadwellers enthusiasm, watching Eridan bite his bottom lip and buck his hips, Sollux's multicoloured eyes eating up Eridan's naked and aroused image. He let his hands wander down to hold his two dicks, one in each palm, as he rubbed them back and forth, rubbing his thumb over the tips and feeling some precum lubricate the movement. Sollux began to use his psionics on his own dicks, his breath shuddering when he groaned out as he felt rings of red and blue energy climb up and down the lengths of both his dicks, ringing and wrapping around the shaft and dissolving around the tip.

His legs began to feel weak as they trembled under his weight, Sollux leaning forwards on top of Eridan, both of them panting.

"Haha-2hiit~"

"Fuck Sol-Ngh~ K-keep on-Fucking-"

"2hut up." He hissed, pushing his lips back onto a moaning Eridans, feeling teeth and tongues clash.

The crackles got louder and more intense, engulfing both of them, their bodies on fire yet ice cold, tingling with arousal and electricity. Eridan felt his burning body lift up, supported by a fizzing tidal wave like an ocean of energy, crashing jolts of pleasure onto the moaning pair. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan, one coiled around his arched back and the other behind his head, pushing him further into the kiss. Eridan began to feel weak with arousal at the lack of control, letting Sollux do everything.

"II'm goiing two put iit iin." Sollux grunted, quickly putting his lips against Eridans again. Eridan took a moment to register what he said amid the mind shattering pleasure before he felt something hot and thick rub against his ass, a similar sensation just below it. He moaned loudly into the yellowbloods mouth as one of Sollux's cocks pushed into his tight ass, feeling the buzzing of his psionics fizz inside of him, yelping into his mouth and writhing as he felt the vibrations wash through his body. Eridan dug his teeth into Sollux's lip, Sollux thrusting harder and harder, spurred on by Eridan's bites and scratches, loosing him self to his primal urges as he pounded Eridan animalistically.

"Fuckfuck fuck!~" Eridan yelped, grinning, pulling away from the bites. "Harder! Please-fuck-harder! I'm gonna c-"

"2HUT UP!" Sollux slammed inside a howling Eridan, filling him with hot cum and gushing it up his back. Eridan was dazed and confused, Sollux still thrusting into his tender, cum filled ass through the orgasm. He felt the buzzing in his dick, running up and down his urethra as well as outside his cock.

"Wwhat~? ANH~ Wwhy can't Ah-I~?" Eridan gasped, Sollux still thrusting and crackling his psionics.

"What'2 wrong, ED? Can't waiit?" He taunted.

"Sol let me cum! I-Ah-no-can't~!" Eridan began to pant and whine, clutching onto him and rutting against Sollux as hard he could, feeling the edged heat mould his insides into putty.  
"Fuck please~ Fuckin-let me-I just~" Sollux slowed his pace as his cocks began to twitch and throb, letting his psionics linger for a few agonising seconds with each thrust.

"Fuck...you have no fuckiing resiiliience when it come2 two thii2 2hiit..." Sollux muttered "II'll let you cum when II do, ok?"

"Oh~Of fucking course you havve to cum t-twwice!" He grumbled.

"2hut up or beg, you're beiing annoyiing." Eridan was about to retort, but before he could, Sollux began to buck his hips roughly into him over and over, psionics zapping through his body and making every inch tingle, Eridan crying out in bliss.

"Please just fuckin cum already~!"

"Fuuhck~" Sollux shuddered, his psionics seeming to shudder with him "That'2 more liike iit."

"Hannh~Just fuck me you sadistic pissblood! Please-cum!~" Eridan half begged, half commanded, drool falling from his bitten lips. For Sollux this was the tipping point, and he came once more, letting Eridan cum with him. Eridan thrashed and yelled as if he was being electrocuted, his hot cum finally finding release and bursting onto Sollux's stomach, Sollux letting more of his own cum blast up Eridans back and inside of his twitching ass, psionics still buzzing and keeping them both suspended in the air as they panted.  
"Hah...that wwas...fuck..." Eridan panted, trying to gather his thoughts.

"2hiit...II 2hould've thought of doiing thii2 2ooner." Sollux began to let his psionics falter, fizzing out and letting the two back on the floor, Eridan falling in Sollux's arms and weakly leaning into him as his cape fluttered behind him.  
"ED, can you liike...walk?"

"My legs feel like fuckin jelly and my ass kills, wwhat do you think?"

"2hut up," Sollux said, smiling, lifting Eridan up in his arms, aided by his psionics as he opened the door to his bathroom and placed him in the tub. "You can clean your2elf out iif you want, II'm goiing to lay down and diie because II've got the wor2t headache ever becau2e 2OMEONE 2cream2 liike a 2lut." He grumbled, turning on the tap and letting the warm water flow before walking away and swallowing what Eridan assumed was painkillers out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey can you pass me the soap?"

"2ure." Sollux grabbed one of the bottles of soaps by the bath and passed it to Eridan, but before he knew it, he was pulled into the bath and pinned to the bottom with the strength expected from a sea dweller. Before Sollux could say anything, Eridan clumsily kissed him on the mouth, Sollux feeling his inexperienced tongue probe around before pulling away to breathe.  
"You kinky ba2tard." Sollux muttered, lifting his head up into the kiss, trying to take the lead despite Eridan pressing him against the bottom of the tub. He wrapped his legs around Eridans waist, pulling him closer and rubbing his body against him, feeling both his and Eridans cocks growing hard once more. "Ugh~ Just put iit iin~" He groaned, using to fingers to part his ass.

"Don't tell me wwhat to do." Eridan snarled, shoving his hard cock inside Sollux anyway, watching him squirm and grit his teeth into a grin.

"UGH...fuck ye2~" Sollux moaned, feeling Eridans dick rub inside his ass, water splashing up onto them both as the tub filled. Eridan sat up, Sollux's legs still wrapped around his hips, Eridan still thrusting. With one hand on Sollux's chest, Eridan began to use the other to rub one of Sollux's dicks, Sollux responding with blissful moans.  
"Yeah~! Riight-Riight there!" Sollux demanded, letting his own hand rub his other dick.

"Wwoww, y-you are fuckin sexy wwithout your psionics lettin you act like tough shit." Eridan noted, getting a power kick out of seeing his pitch crush squirm and moan at his touch. "Wwho's the filthy fuckin slut noww, hmm?" He said, his words going straight to Sollux's dick, to his dismay.

"2-2hut up man! You're fuckii-NGH~ ruiiniing the mood! Just 2hut ah-hah-ungh~!" Eridan moved Sollux's hand and began to use his other hand on Sollux too, alternating the movement and twisting his hands, Sollux trying to act strong but failing as he moaned and gasped, further dismaying as he discovered a masochistic streak.

"Wwhat wwas that, Sol? I couldn't hear you, you wwere moanin on my bulge too hard-uh-you knoww, like the fuckin slut you are."

"...diick~." He muttered, the sentiment more sounding like a plea than an insult as Eridan methodically thrust his hips up into Sollux.

"God~ Your ass feels so fuckin good! It's so tight and wwarm-"

"2-2stop descriibiing how good my a22 feel2." Sollux shyly whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lips as he felt Eridans seemingly practised hands rub up and down his twitching dicks, the water making his movement smooth and fast. Eridan could feel Sollux's ass twitch around him, the warm hole pulsing and stretching around his eager cock.

"Hey fii2hface! II k-kind of don't want to drown?" Eridan snapped back to reality, taking his hands off his hot, wet dicks and grabbing Sollux's wrists, pulling the skinny troll up with a brief groan at the shifting position of the cock inside him. The water sloshed around them both as Sollux was sat on Eridans lap facing him, Eridan still firmly holding his arms up in the air with strong hands as he continued to rut his hips up into a loudly keening Sollux, the yellowblood writhing against his hold. Despite his fight, Sollux's eyes were heavy lidded, his mouth open and panting and his face blushing yellow, so obviously aroused as his dicks twitched and spilled pre-cum.  
"Ye2-II-my a22-II-cummiing~!" Sollux cried out, his hot cum spurting up his stomach, Eridan still thrusting deep inside him and hammering away at his prostate. Eridan gave the troll no time to recover, with each smash against Sollux's hips bringing him closer and closer to a second orgasm in his sensitive state.  
"Hah~Ung-Agaiin-II-Eridan!" Sollux was thrust into another orgasm, ass spasming around Eridans cock.

Eridan suddenly slowed down, sliding his dick in and out at an agonising pace, making sure that he only lightly brushed Sollux's twitching prostate if he even touched it at all.  
"What are you do-NNGH~" Mid-sentence, Eridan bucked his hips up into Sollux before slowing down again, the troll moaning and cumming all over himself again.

"I'm sorry, wwhat wwere you trying to say?" He taunted.

"2-2hut-fuck-fa2ter!"

"Mmmm...no." Eridan decided. Sollux paused for a moment, looking at the seadweller with desperation, before smirking at him in triumph, Eridan feeling the trolls hips shift as he began bouncing on his dick, Sollux teetering on the edge of another orgasm. Eridan pulled Sollux's wrist up, sliding him so that only the tip of his cock was inside Sollux, who squirmed and whined but to no avail. He began to clamp his twitching asshole down, trying to get as much inside as he could as his body was dragged away from another orgasm, as Eridan wouldn't let him move.

"Ju-Ju2t fuck me a22hole!" Sollux half begged, half demanded, still writhing against Eridans grasp.

"Wwhat wwere you saying about me havvin no resilience?"

"ED just let me cum!" Sollux gave Eridan a desperate look before Eridan let go of his wrists.

"Go nuts."

"Ugh~Thank-ye22-!" He moaned, returning to bouncing on Eridans dick, lips parting with pants and eyes rolling back, Eridan watching with satisfaction. As Sollux thrust himself down into Eridan, he moved his hands along his leaking cocks, the incomprehensible moans that escaped him making Eridan shiver. Sollux felt like he was on fire, his body barely moving by his own will and dragging him closer and closer to cumming by its own accord, hands shaking up and down his twitching dicks as his asshole squeezing and spasming around Eridan. He began to tease himself, ripping himself off of Eridans dick before plunging his needy ass down again and again, rocking his hips back and forth and slowing down only to speed back up twofold, all the while moaning and dribbling cum all over himself as he mashed his abused prostate.

He let out a loud whine as more cum spurted out his cock and leaked down, another orgasm washing over him, every nerve in his body feeling as if it was set ablaze by the rubbing on his prostate. Sollux went limp on top of Eridan, who was close to his own orgasm at the stimulation and display of Sollux riding his dick. He began to thrust again, bringing energy to the uncontrollably aroused yellowblood.

"Hey, get me off usin that tongue of yours, and let me see wwhat I've done to your ass wwhile you do it." Eridan requested, watching Sollux shakily lift himself off of his rock hard dick and position himself so that his partially gaped ass was only inches from Eridans face, the tips of his cocks rubbing against his chest, still dribbling cum.

"Ugh~Ba2tard." He murmured.

As Eridan could feel Sollux needily lap at his dick with his forked tongue, he himself looped his finger and thumb around the shafts of his cocks, pressing them together and rubbing him off just as he began to lick at Sollux's ass, using his other hand to pull at the ring of his asshole, to which Sollux responded to by licking and sucking at the sensitive tip of Eridans dick, drool rolling down his shaft.

Sollux was melting on top of Eridan, only able to lick and suck the seadwellers dick like he was starving for it, and whine, squirm and leak as Eridan milked his cock and pried open his needy ass, still licking the stretched rim. He began to take more of Eridans length inside him, ducking his head down further and further each time before pulling back and teasing the tip as he dragged his tongue around, feeling it twitch. Sollux pooled more cum on Eridans chest as he began to run his fingers over his prostate, the troll whining and moaning out mindlessly, his cheek and tongue pressed against Eridans dick.

"Come on, Sol!" Eridan urged, Sollux raising his head and continuing to lap at Eridans dick, moving his hands down to his ass and beginning to play with the hole and stick his fingers in, still somewhat sensitive from what he did earlier. As he probed the hole, sticking his fingers in and out, he continued to lap at the tip of his cock, and it wasn't long before he made Eridan groan out in an orgasm, his thick cum bursting on his face and into his mouth, Sollux spurting out more of his own as he swallowed Eridans down, licking and sucking before pulling away.

"Fuck...that wwas the hottest thing I'vve evver done." Eridan muttered, sitting up in the bath, Sollux turning off the tap and siting at the other end, the water cooling his nerves.

"Ugh, then agaiin your 2tandard2 are probably really low." Sollux groaned, feeling the cheap psionic suppressants wearing off as he washed his face in the bath and felt the usual electric crackle, luckily the painkillers working a little longer.

"Wwhat's that meant to mean?" He huffed.

"It mean2 you don't get laiid fii2hface."

"You don't get laid either!" Eridan argued defensively, kicking Sollux in the leg, who kicked back.

"2ay2 who? Defiiniitely not AA or..."

"Don't you evven dare!"

"-Or...Feferi." Eridan kicked Sollux again, starting a foot fight in the bath, water splashing everywhere.

"Take it back! I knoww you're lyin!"

"Am II now? FF would diisagree." He laughed smugly, Eridan curling up at the other side of the bath to sulk as Sollux climbed out. "Don't 2weat iit ED, iif you're good II'll let you do 2omethiing liike thii2 agaiin."

"Shut up, asshole." Eridan pouted.

"You 2hut up."


End file.
